Someday
by Tangled Web
Summary: Tidus reunites with Yuna, their love for each other increasing, but when an enemy returns - Tidus realizes there's a heavy price to be paid for the one he truly loves [started off from normal ending in FFX-2] {FFX-FFX-2}
1. Prologue: Reminicising: Last Farewells

**Distribution**: Interested in hosting this fic? Please ask me first. :-)

**Pre-Cautions**: Mild sensuality (or sexuality) whatever you prefer :-P, the story also contains spoilers from FFX and FFX-2, the story was based after the normal ending in FFX-2.

**Disclaimer**: I hate to say it, but I don't own FFX or FFX-2, its characters and blah blah blah. You know the rest. 

**Author's Note**: This is my second FFX/FFX-2 fic, and is based off of the Angel episode, "I Will Remember You". If you haven't seen it, the story is somewhat similar to it. If you have seen it, well just sit back and relax and I hope you enjoy! 

***

**Prologue :: Reminicising - Last Farewells**

**______________________________________**

_"Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when"_

___________________________________________

It wasn't an option to whether to sulk and complain that he was stuck somewhere in the Farplane. So far it had been pretty good to have a chance to talk with Jecht, Lord Braska, and Auron - catching up on subjects that have been left for so long. He admitted, he was grateful for being reunited with Jecht, to mend their father and son relationship. But with a slight pain in his chest, he couldn't feel a thing but that - instead it remained as a reminder of someone waiting for him, whistling for his return.

Tidus sighed; he didn't seem he could handle another moment of silence, or not being able to hold her warm body against his. He had only that vague memory of that fateful day, as she was sending away all the aeons and everything after the destruction of Sin. He had noticed his hands becoming transparent, his eyes filled with sadness, holding back the set of tears that were supposed to fall down his facial features. 

She turned to look at him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"No."

Tidus looked at her facial expression, which left a great grief of shock. She didn't want him to go, and he never ever wanted to leave her. He had promised her - to never leave. 

He looked at his now semi-transparent hands, walking forwards towards the swarm of energy floating in front of their eyes. 

"Yuna, I have to go. I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand. Goodbye!..." With those words, he continued to walk - the sadness still in his deep blue eyes. But before he could walk another step he had heard someone running to him. He turned to see her, running with her arms open - acting as if he was still there with her. Before he could leave, he had wanted to feel her again, to feel her warm body. Not of sadness of departure, but of a sense that he would come back. So, he too opened his arms as well - opening them up to her.

But it wasn't to be.

As she tried to reach out for him - she had passed through him. Like a vapor of air, falling onto the hard floor. She had realized then, that it was his time to leave, holding back cries of sorrow and pleas of remaining with the group. Tidus didn't want to see her crying once more, his heart ached, the beating of it loudly in his ears. As the beating of his broken heart raised, the sound growing louder until his ears rang. He had wanted to cover them up, but instead words coming from her own mouth caused the deafening sounds of the heart beating loudly to slowly cease...

"I love you," she said quietly, but she knew he could hear her. Looking up, her eyes growing bleak as she turned to face forward solemnly. By now, she couldn't feel him anymore - she didn't feel his radiant sense coming from him. She no longer heard the steps coming forward, nor did she feel his hands wrapping around her from behind.

It was a sudden chill to Tidus though; his hands were practically going through her. But he didn't care, after this he may never see her again - the thought made Tidus buried his face into Yuna's neck, his eyes filling with slight tears. He could still smell her, the fragrance strong enough to let him feel her beside him...

Even when he had to leave...

Passing through her like a ghost going through a wall, he had ran sprinted towards the edge of the airship -jumping into mid air as she watched - her face expressionless with her last farewell.

***

_2 Years Later..._

She had stopped to feel a slight chill glistening down her spine. Pausing for a minute in the abyss of the Farplane a feeling that only left her a sad smile as she felt that cold wisp of air - wrapping around her. Yuna had only wished that this was a dream...wishing that the journey should continue...to find **_him_**, the one she loves. But her heart knew it, all the way through - that he would be there for her, eternally. Right in her heart. 

She smiled sadly however responding to the ghostly touch - somewhat reminding her of **_him_**. 

  
"It's you," she said softly "You were with me the whole time. I kept thinking you might be, kept hoping." 

There was that moment of long pause, pyreflies flying freely around the surroundings around her, the colors blending in to make her eyes sparkle with light. It was no longer dark anymore, knowing that the man she had loved was always going to be in her heart.

"But you know, I'm not all worried anymore. You will always have a place...here in my heart. We'll always be connected." she told him, imagining him standing right behind her - hugging her. Like he did once, before he had left her alone for nearly 2 years. Left her to wonder if he even was coming back. She had whistled, and whistled repeatedly...and she was never gonna let that down. 

Never.

Suddenly, the tingle of the damp chilly air had disappeared, only to leave her alone once more. She didn't want to turn back, for she knew she would be shedding the exact same sadness she had once had before the ending of her pilgrimage. She knew that she hadn't wanted to see to it, to feel that emptiness that now stood in her chest. Her heart thumping loudly, as she walked slowly her exit.

Only to utter her words - the same words before he had jumped in mid air, floating with his farewell...

"I love you." 

--------------------------

**_Author's Notes~ _**Yeah I know a short chapter. Gave out the ending to FFX and the normal (sad ending?) to FFX-2. This part only starts out the story. Hopefully I get more motivated with this fic, now that I have 2 fics to update. To tell you the truth, this story is actually an idea I had after watching that episode of Angel (mentioned above) like 3 times. lol I'm trying to figure out a way to make the story work out with something similar to the episode, and adding that FFX/FFX-2 feel to it, basically that's it. lol

And of course the song by Nickelback had to be the main title of the fic; I just thought the chorus lyrics fitted the fic pretty well. :-) 

Let me know if I should continue! ^_^


	2. Part I: To Wither And Die

**Part I :**

**To Wither and Die**

****

**_______________________________**

_"Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby"_

**_______________________________**

****

**_5 Months Later..._******

Yuna flinched, holding back to opening her eyes to the morning as she lay on her small canopy bed in Besaid Island. While tossing and turning from the light leaking from the doorway of her tent, she pulled up the soft blanket up to her face, covering her eyes from the brightness of the outside. She had really needed some sleep. It had been impossible lately, though. Her disappointment coming from her heart, a heavy sinking feeling. Knowing that she had never found **_him_**. It had been upsetting - although she knew deep in her heart that there was always a place for him - a place to keep all the memories of their journey together - locked and sealed. 

A small tear escaped from Yuna's eyes.

But as soon as she heard a squeal, she ceased the tears sliding down her soft cheeks, as she heard the exclamation popping through the curtain door of the tent she was residing in, Yuna then pretended to be asleep as Rikku jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yunie! Wake up! We have visitors!" she squeaked, the Al Bhed's voice cheery as she continued to exclaim her excitement. 

"Five.... more minutes?" she grumbled, pretending to be in the midst of sleep. Hiding beneath the sheets, Yuna tossed around, turning her back away from Rikku - whose eyebrow arched as she watched her trying to go back to sleep - or seem to. 

"Yunie, I know you're fakin' it! C'mon wake up! Guess who's here!" Rikku then took a hold of the blanket that was now covering Yuna's head, yanking it off from the bed. Yuna closed her eyes tightly, shivering as she felt the now cool air coming from the outside. Rikku only smirked as she began to poke Yuna repeatedly, only to leave a very ticklish Yuna laughing as she tried to keep her eyes shut. 

"C'mon Rikku! No fair! Need sleep!" Yuna gasped out, Rikku stopped in her cleverly teasing pokes as she began to clap her hands in Yuna's ears. 

"Well, get up then sleepy head! Guess who's here?" 

Yuna arched a brow in confusion...could it be possibly **_him_**? If Rikku was able to keep it somewhat a surprise, Yuna knew too well that Rikku was behind something of it. Yuna then beamed a small smile as she sat upright on the edge of her canopy bed. Looking into Rikku's deep peaceful sense of facial expression.

"Is it him?" Yuna's heart leaped with hope, grabbing the now wrinkled blanket behind her as she wrapped it around her shoulder, shielding her from the cold air. She had only wished however, that the warm soft blanket was those of the arms of Tidus'. She had felt so safe that night - the night where they had shared their very first kiss together, his arms, and his guiding shield of protection. That night in Lake Macalania, where he had promised her: that he would stay with her...always. It would have made her day of the sun today, if she had been able to see him again. His arms wide open, grasping her into himself. To feel his warmth...

Rikku only frowned.

"Well um, Yuna..." 

Yuna's hope then escaped with her smile, slouching at the edge of the bed as she stared at the dirt floor. Pretending to face the truth, nodding her head in approval in understanding. She had wanted to shed another pair of tears stream down her cheeks, but what use what would it be? She knew that tears can't bring him back. It hadn't been working for the past few months, and it won't work now. Maybe never. She will always however, have a place for him in her heart. A good place, something that will always be important to her...

But she wanted to feel his presence so bad. 

"Don't worry Rikku. I...Understand." Yuna sighed, gripping the blanket tighter, enclosing it once more around her body. 

Rikku eventually kneeled down to Yuna's level as she sat down solemnly, her facial expression of sadness. Rikku had always known that Yuna would wait for him - she had never given up hope. She was like that sometimes. A wistful dreamer, someone who would never stop dreaming...especially about **_him._**Although she had known about Yuna's feelings so far for these past few months, she hadn't known about her true suffering. Her loneliness. It had only made Rikku disappointed - disappointed at the journey's end. 

Rikku placed a hand on Yuna's blanket-covered shoulder, "Yuna, I don't want to see you sad anymore. He'll come back. I know it. I have this feeling he will..." 

Yuna came back into contact with Rikku's green eyes, her eyes of a serious and promising gaze. She was known to trust her own cousin, but she couldn't help but possibly doubt about his return. Tidus was a dream, a dream of the Fayth. A perfect dream for Yuna, the one that had come true to understand what she went through during her pilgrimage. To understand and wanting her not to wither and die. Wanting her to live on with her life, and continue to keep dreaming... and dreams live on to the heart right? 

Right. 

But she just didn't know what to think of anymore...she just sure hoped that Tidus was happy - wherever he was in the Farplane. That his smile is continuing to brighten his father's, her father's and Auron's face. And especially to rest and live in peace after 1000 years...

***

A loud scream filled the abyss of the Farplane, with every single soul to turn around to see an upset Tidus. 

"Since when did you learn that move?!" he cried, as him and Jecht stirred up an amusing game of blitzball.  Jecht only laughed as he hollered and taunted in victory, patting a hard slap on his son's shoulder.

It had been a while since Tidus had played a true game - although playing the game of blitzball currently gave him true memories. The very first and last time in Luca, where he had actually played for the Besaid Aurochs was his last game, the exact place where he had spent some time with the gang. Something that he would always cherish to that very moment. Although never really playing for a maximum amount of time, but he had done the right thing - knowing that Wakka was truly the crowd stealer for the day.  He would never especially forget, something that was dearly important to his heart: teaching Yuna how to whistle. Honest to Yu Yevon he had missed **_her_**...

By now, the ball was carried by the hands of his old man. Yup, good to know to be back with Jecht, all though it sucked to be playing against a round of blitzball with him. Damn, Jecht Shot Number Two...

"Taught it myself, boy," Jecht grinned as he placed the ball to his side, "Makes good practice for ya." as he gave him a cheery grin, tossing the ball to Tidus. 

Tidus replied heartily with a chuckle, "Yeah, I know how to practice for your info..." he took the blitzball into his gloved hands as studied it carefully, later his smile ceasing as he looked up to the blue sky in the abyss of the Farplane. 

_'So life living as a dead spirit for nearly 5 months...Interesting' _he had told himself, sitting now in the grassy area of the Farplane, setting aside the blitzball for now. He didn't know where exactly Jecht went after a moment, but it just made it easier for him to sit and think. Think about what had been going on for so long...away from **_her_**. The exact referral to his true love, Yuna. Tidus brought his knees up to his chest, placing his chin upon the joint of the knees. He had wondered many times, about how Yuna's status was now. Did she miss him? Did she still love him? Even so, he couldn't help think about the guilty pleasure of telling her that he loved her back. Just to say those three exact words - would probably make his thoughts of her more peaceful. 

But how could he tell her that, when he was just a mere dream? 

He shut his eyes tightly, just thinking about her now. Wondering what she was doing now, the tears that were currently forming in her eyes - whistling into the air for him. His heart struck and saddened by the emotion felt by it. Just feeling the very sting in his own heart made him want to leave this serenity...just to be with her. With her warm body, next to his. 

Without opening his eyes, Tidus then began to feel a slight chill down his back. As if someone or something was trying to get in touch with him. Still, Tidus remained still in the very position that he was in. As soon as the ray of light disappeared from the abyss of the Farplane, that was when Tidus had felt someone behind him. Someone, dark...or otherwise he wouldn't have turned around, his eyes opening with wide eyed surprise.

**End Part One**

****

****

****

**_Author's Note~_**This fic will be moving to the FFX-2 section before the 3rd part of this fic. :-) So make sure to look over there. Hoped you liked this chapter...a cliffhanger if you call it. ;-)  Oh and if you're wondering the lyrics on the top come from Britney Spears song called "Everytime". Even though I don't really like Britney Spears as much, the song pretty much makes sense to the story. 


	3. Part II: You Are Home

**Part II:**

**You Are Home**

_____________________

_"Confusion never stops_

_Closing walls and ticking clocks_

_Gonna come back and take you home_

_I could not stop that you now know singing_

_You are home...where I wanted to go..."_

_____________________

Tidus began to stir up a bit as he quietly began to regain consciousness, he had remembered something eerie however before beginning to open his blue eyes to look at his surroundings. 

A dark light coming from the Farplane? 

_'That's odd,' _he mused as he slowly awoke from this terrible dream - of course, he was still back in the Farplane. He known that for sure, the sun was still shining, the water was streaming peacefully -- and the smell of the ocean scent coming into his thoughts...

_'Wait, since when there was a huge ocean in the Farplane?!'_ wide eyes endured the glowing sparkling reflections of the bright sun into the now drifting beach ocean. Tidus growing in a maximum state of confusion. 

_'Don't panic, you're still in the Farplane. You can't possibly come back to Spira right? Of course not.' _But easily - telling himself that he was still in the Farplane only grew into more of a worry secession emotion. The scent was different, the area was a bit more tropical and relaxing, and the ocean began to drift on splashing onto the sand...

How in the hell did he end up back here?

~oOo~

Yuna instantly swiped the curtain door of her tent as she exited away from her last night's rest. It would be a long time that she ever slept well, possibly never. Her eyes began to squint as she felt the burning sun upon her bicolored eyes. Sometimes she had loved Besaid so much, but during days including this...

_'It's so hot today!' _she screamed in her head, as she began to fan herself with her hand - doing very little help with the wind speed that was cooling her face. Sweat began to pour from her forehead, as she began to follow Rikku down the beaten path to meet the welcoming visitors. She had missed walking around Besaid for a while; it had been a slight memory since her last peaceful walk around the beautiful beaches. Before her pilgrimage started, the docks where it held the many boats. She tried not to frown at such precious moments as the young Blitzball player came up into her mind...

_"Yuna," _he called out to her, opening his arms to her. She had desperately tried to run to him, to be caught into his warm safe keeping. 

"Yunie!" Rikku cried as she pulled at her arm roughly. Her eyes spreading wide as she began to realize she had almost crept over to the edge of the deep slope down below into the ever cold, wandering ditch. Her mouth opened, but did not let out a scream until at last Rikku's strength - growing strangely, pulled her back into safety. 

"What on Spira were you thinking, Yunie? You almost got yourself hurt!" the young Al Bhed shrieked with worry, pulling Yuna to her feet. 

Yuna frowned, brushing off the dirt that remained on her gunner outfit that she had been continuously wearing in remembrance of her journey...and of **him**. Instantly she checked if she had any cuts or markings that were on her pale toned body, placing a hand on her guns that were wrapped securely around her waist. 

Knowing that nothing was shedding a wince of pain, she sighed. 

"Sorry. I - I really don't know...what came over me." she said softly, as she raked her fingers into her soft brown locks. 

Already, she had been delusional. She couldn't help it if she had still remained feelings for the true dream that she fell in love with. It wasn't a sin to love a dream. After all, dreams can come true...right?

Wrong.

Everything: the time he had to leave her. Without ever saying a treasured and memorable goodbye to him, or to even feel his touch anymore had become to be a completely life living nightmare...

~oOo~

Tidus bent down to reach out a palm, cupping the now cool freshness of the ocean water. His eyebrows ceased from confusion, he could instantly feel the sand squishing on the soles of his shoes. The wind that was gently blowing out of no where. He could see the clear skies that rose over his head, the birds flying a cast to the west - into the near sun. He was squinting now, the dry and hot air forming drops of perspiration. 

He was really on land. 

He smiled, although somewhat scared and confused of what to do and where he was - he indeed felt free from the Farplane. Although, Jecht, Auron, and Braska might be worrying over him now. But now he could lie down right on the sandy shores and relax...

He closed his eyes as he felt a slender hand on his chest, softly rubbing his muscular form. 

He smiled bratfully, as he reached to grab her hand into his, kissing the palm. His heart beating his regular beating, and he could now know that she could feel the temptation rising inside. Opening his eyes now, he fixed his eyes into her blue and green ones, both facial expressions that wore of joy and happiness. She smiled at him, reaching out to cup his face, pressing a soft-light kiss on his lips. 

He touched her other hand that remained frozen upon his face as he nuzzled her nose with his, lovingly. Creating a soft giggle coming from her. 

"I've missed you," he told her, kissing her nose. Her hair coming loose, spreading around wildly around her face. But he fixed all that, as he began to brush away the few strands away, placing them behind her ear. She wrapped her hands around his neck as she began to smile, pulling him on top of her. 

"And I missed you..." 

Tidus instantly awoke as he felt the burning sun on his face. His face wet with sweat coming from the heat, the temperature rising above the normal. He made a face of disappointment when he began to reach out for her warm slender body coming into contact with his. He stood up as he looked at the now designs he had made with his gloved hand while searching for her. Groaning with anger that it wasn't real, he smacked back down onto the sand, his eyes wandering around the sky. 

There were many questions to ask now: where the hell was he...and he ever wondered if Yuna was still in contact with the precious memories of him and her - together.

END PART TWO

------------------------

Next Chapter: How exactly did Tidus return from the Farplane? Will he ever return to Yuna? Find out in **Part III: Empty Words**.

**_Author's Note~ _**Sorry about the long awaited update, but I want to get this fic done before I continue on with my other FFX fic. This is not a very long story, but volleyball and school projects are getting in my way - plus I think a lot of it is causing a slight writer's block. :-/ But not to worry, for all the From The Heart fans the next chapter is coming on its way. :-) Take care...


	4. Part III: Empty Words

**Part III:**

**Empty Words**

****

___________________

_"When it's cloudy and windy_

_And the snowflakes arrive_

_You somehow just make me_

_Make me feel I'm alive..."_

_____________________

Gippal and Baralai stood on the dirt road as they began to wonder their eyes to look around in their surroundings. Being as if they never saw the actual Besaid Village for quite sometime. 

It had been a long awaited return back before they could see Yuna and Rikku again. Baralai knew how hard it must be to return to the eternal calm once more, the journey seeming to end quickly. While Rikku and Yuna kept intact with their roots in Besaid, their resting and their timing vaguely passing by, he had known where Paine had went after her short reign as a former Gullwing member. 

Yuna and Rikku only knew where she might have disappeared off to, while Baralai being the only person being able to know what she was truly doing around Spira. Besides going back to fight off and train a few more residents of her new home in Bevelle, she had decided to keep in touch by resting and to become a guard to protect those in need. 

Although not having Paine around was surely not fond of - everyone seemed to act like nothing has ever happened...especially since Spira had been very near the verge of destruction.

"Kaaw, fryd'c dygeh' ran?" Gippal murmured, beginning to feel a bit more restless - kicking the dirt and sand away from his shoes. 

"It's best if she takes her time waking up Yuna. Rikku said that she hadn't been feeling like herself ever since Spira once found peace again," Baralai replied peacefully, staring more forward to the direction of where the Besaid Village emerged. 

Gippal gave a sour look, "Riiiiiight...Because Yuna hadn't found what she was looking for?" he shook his head, "Can't she just move on? The journey is over. She has her memories, she should be happy that Spira found peace again."

Baralai took a glance back at Gippal, "Why all the stubbornness now?" 

Gippal grew silent then, beginning to shag his shoulders. 

"I dunno," the Al Bhed said "It's just bugging me how Rikku is saying that Yuna is unhappy, I guess." 

Baralai nodded, knowing what the young man had said. "The same. Although I agree: that memories are a precious thing to lose." 

Gippal couldn't agree more.

~oOo~

Tidus grew angry in frustration. All of the thinking and cursing with his mouth and head hadn't been working for the past couple of minutes and nothing was accomplished of finding out any information, whatsoever. 

"Someone give me a sign!" he yelled, throwing his hands into the air as if he were signaling something to overtake him to safety. 

"Anything!!" he cried out once more.

Just as he laid his hands back down to his sides, resting. He plopped back down on the sand shores of the unknown location of where he has been staying in the last few hours. He looked out into the crystal waters of the ocean, watching the horizon rise up again. Bringing his knees to his chest, as he huddled into a small ball with his body, he closed his eyes...

Without knowing the sudden darkness that now replaced the cheerful tropical area he had once been in. 

"You're back in Spira, that's the sign for you..." an eerie voice had told him.

Wide eyed, Tidus jumped to his feet as he turned around to see the mysterious voice that had just addressed him. 

It was the fayth.

Tidus arched a brow as he looked down to see the young fayth approach him, his eyes hidden beneath the hood of his cloak. Whether or not that Tidus had seen the fayth for quite some time, just even meeting him face to face scared him. Especially at the Farplane, where the fayth had been visiting numerous times now. Since when did he just suddenly appear at a location he had no idea of, and the fayth popping up into a deal of darkness, under the bright yellow sun?

He hoped he wasn't in any trouble. 

Placing his hands to his hips, cocking his head to the side, "Thanks for that kind notice. But....I just have a few questions that I need answered: where am I? Why am I here? And is there a reason behind all of it?" 

The fayth stood, expressionless. The silent breaths coming from Tidus was sending a slight chill down his spine, as he continued to gaze upon the person who resembled young child in front of his view. 

"You should know," the fayth replied "You were thinking about it before..."

"Huh?" Tidus scratched his head, staring in confusion. 

"You do want to see her again? Am I correct?" the fayth said calmly, stepping another inch closer to the young blonde blitzball player. 

Tidus then kneeled down to meet with the fayth's eye contact level. The distance not too far between, he could feel the coldness of the spirits that were now surrounding him.

That was when he remembered **her.**

Tidus was in disbelief...was he really? Was he really back in Spira? Back where she was? Was it actually true that he was standing on Spira land, the weather that he had felt - the feelings?

"H-H-How'd you know?" the blitzball player stammered, but the fayth managed to smile contently as he nodded to prove the correction of his thoughts. 

"I know your thoughts. It's not that hard to read the thoughts of a dream.  A dream that I created." the fayth told him, beginning to cross his arms, awaiting the confusing manner group of questions that he was going to ask the next moment. 

"So where am I now?" Tidus asked, instead of the grainy sands that he had been pacing - it had been replaced with deep gradients of a dark red - the dark floors making a bloody rose color. 

"You're in Besaid-"

"I knew that," Tidus lied, was that actually Besaid? He had wanted to cover his face with embarrassment and anger at himself for not recognizing the actual place where Wakka had managed to take good care of him. To take him and to fit in with the rest of the group. He had been grateful that Wakka hadn't called him crazy when he had told him that he was from Zanarkand - the place that had been destroyed 1000 years ago. In fact, Wakka had treated him like he had known him all of his life. After he had been accepted with Wakka, he eventually made friends with Lulu - gotten a closer bond with Auron, make a few good laughs with Rikku, to fight Kimahri Ronso when they saw each other instantly - and last but not least, the first time he had ever met Yuna. The girl of **his** dreams.

"Does this mean?-" Tidus began as he wrinkled his forehead, just in case to make sure the belief was right...

"That you are free to live?...Yes. It's been made a decision;" the fayth replied "She has been wishing and dreaming, as are you. To reward her for the life that Spira now lives in, it's been decided to let you free...From now on, you will live and die like a mortal should. There are no specialties, no immortal soul. You live as a normal being. To privy all the pains - and pleasures."

Tidus nodded - he was smiling in his gut as he felt the happiness beginning to glow upon his face. It had been true to what he was believing. The fayth had told him, truthfully. Even though there were consequences to follow and to begin with - he was alive. 

He was free. 

"She's waiting for you," the fayth finally replied as he began to turn his heel and walk away, but before making an exit, the fayth turned to look at Tidus -

"And one more thing to remember by, there is so little and yet so much of time..."

Wondering about the aspects of the metaphor, Tidus begin to call out to the fayth one more time -

"Wait! -"

But before Tidus could reply again, the fayth turned away to exit the world of the living - a bright light burning and brightly blinding his eyes...

~oOo~

"Rikku! Fryd duug oui cu tysh muhk?!" 

Rikku only rolled her eyes and grieved as she began to take a few more steps towards the visitors that she had mentioned. 

Well, she grieved at the sight of Gippal for that matter. 

Yuna only stifled a laugh between the interactions between the two Al Bhed. Yuna knew for sure for the moment that they had met Gippal at Djose; they had known each other for quite sometime. Possibly known each other since early childhood. But during their little journey, she couldn't help but notice the sudden flirtation between the two, and Yuna felt it between them that there was a growing spark, more likely a little attraction towards each other. But being the person that she was, Yuna didn't bother to ask questions about Rikku's feelings towards Gippal of course, knowing Rikku - she didn't want to even try. 

"Vencd uvv zang, oui ghuf ruf muhk druca cmubac yna ynuiht rana?" Rikku growled, "Caluht uv ymm, Yuna fyc ymsucd caneuicmo ehzinat! Cu dra haqd desa oui jeced rana, zicd gaab ouin suidr crid yht pa bydeahd!"

Baralai only sighed as he saw the tension in Gippal begin to boil within anger - or more likely a serious comeback. Not hard to mention already the two were getting it on… He heard a loud foreign curse coming out of the air, slicing the quiet and calm morning, as the two Al Bheds then began to walk closer to each other face to face, as if they were to make an all out brawl in a quest to see who would shut up first. Gippal who was standing a mere taller than Rikku yelled first...

"E ys bydeahd! Pid hud fedr cusauha mega oui!" 

"Frydajan! Ouin esbydeahd hu syddan frana oui ku!"

"I have 5 gils set on Rikku," Yuna said, smiling as she crossed her arms as she watched the entertainment provided that was just a mere inches away, Baralai who had eventually walked towards her nodded in agreement, placing his hands together as he too watched the drama. 

A moment not too soon however, they began to drift away from the casual - or rather repulsive - argument that was going on for the past 10 minutes. The sun that was high above the clouds was already moving towards the phases of the afternoon, and Yuna was willing to catch up a good conversation with Baralai - whom she hadn't seen in months already. 

As they made their way to back to village, Yuna had set up a small camp outside of her tent. Placing 2 portable chairs for her and for Baralai who sat across from her. Without asking, she went inside her tent and pulled out a canteen for her visitor as she began to pour a glass of wine into a crystal goblet. 

"Here you go," she grinned softly, handing the goblet filled of wine to the young former praetor. 

"Thanks," Baralai replied as he took a small noisy sip from his goblet.

Settling into her chair, Yuna sighed and cooled off a bit. Her position in the chair not that mannerly but she really wasn't going to hear the correction of words coming from Baralai, for whom she knew wouldn't do something or another like lecturing others of how to do a certain thing a certain way. Yes, she had been growing up as Yuna admitted, she had changed. But her feelings hadn't, some residents of Spira hadn't realized it yet, and thought of the young former summoner as still a daughter. Rather treating her for who she _wasn't _anymore. 

And she definitely knew, her feelings hadn't changed for him neither...

**END CHAPTER THREE**

Next Chapter: Tidus finds his way back to the one girl of his dreams; And what's with Gippal and Rikku's sudden bond? Find out in **Chapter IV: To Where You Are**

****

**_~AUTHOR'S NOTE:  _**_Yes this fic is back ;-) lol And surprisingly it's half-way done. Sorta. Only a few more chapters till this story is actually completed. The plot is coming along too...beware!_

Translations:

"Rikku! Fryd duug oui cu tysh muhk?!"  (Rikku! What took you so damn long?!)

"Vencd uvv zang, oui ghuf ruf muhk druca cmubac yna ynuiht rana?" (First off jerk, you know how long those slopes are around here?)

"Caluht uv ymm, Yuna fyc ymsucd caneuicmo ehzinat! Cu dra haqd desa oui jeced rana, zicd gaab ouin suidr crid yht pa bydeahd!"  (Second of all, Yuna was almost seriously injured! So the next time you visit here, just keep your mouth shut and be patient!)

"E ys bydeahd! Pid hud fedr cusauha mega oui!" (I am patient! But not with someone like you!)

"Frydajan! Ouin esbydeahd hu syddan frana oui ku!"  (Whatever! Your impatient no matter where you go!)


End file.
